The installation of a slidable or extendible cargo deck conveyance assembly to the cargo beds of vehicles such as pickup trucks has been common practice to facilitate the loading and unloading of freight articles on and off the bed of the vehicles. A typical conveyance assembly includes a cargo deck, configured to fit within a cargo bed, which slidably engages with a sliding or rolling mechanism that may be fixedly or slidably coupled to the cargo bed. The cargo deck is adapted to transition in a longitudinal direction relative to the cargo bed, such that the deck may be extended from or retracted into the cargo bed. When extended from the cargo bed, fuller access is provided to the cargo deck from multiple sides, a marked improvement over the limited access to the cargo bed provided by most vehicles.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.